


Chased

by Shineei



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are chased by the Marine, then suddenly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, I'd like you report it to me c:

You ran out of breath, vainly trying to find a hiding place in the streets of the city that you paced at high speed. You were now chased by Marine soldiers, with a bounty of 130 million berry. Large sum, indeed, who harmed you. You never asked to be sought and even less to be considered as a dangerous criminal. In fact, this bounty was way too big for you. True, you were strong, but you were alone. And alone against a Marine army was not funny at all. About forty soldiers were running after you and you could defeat barely twenty. Your legs struggled to carry you, your breathing was becoming faster and your heart seemed to go out of your chest since its beats were increasing violently. The alley you took was dark and the smell of sewage had made it his favorite place. One of the soldiers was not far behind you but you couldn't run very fast anymore. That's when something grabbed your arm and pulled you into a dirty, abandoned house that bordered the alley. The thing that had caught you was actually an arm. You lifted your gaze to distinguish its owner and was surprised to discover a male face covered with a light beard and one of whose eyes was divided by three vertical scars. Mild red hair framed this pleasant face that offered you a warm smile. You then noticed he was missing his left arm despite his black cloak that covered his shoulders. You frowned, pursed lips, running a hand through your (H/c) hair.  
« Thank you… ? » You said with a questioning look.  
« Shanks. » he replied, a broad smile appearing on his lips.  
« I am-  
« (Y/n), I know. » he said while displaying an enigmatic expression.  
You were somewhat surprised, but didn't care much about it. With your bounty it was normal that you were at least 'deemed' in the world.  
« What have you done to be pursued by that many Marines ? » he asked suddenly, sitting on the edge of one of the windows of the dilapidated house.  
« Well ... » you started while sighing. « I fought with a Navy commander and killed him. » you finally said with a casual tone.  
The redhead slightly widened his eyes, surprised of your frankness, then he laughed before taking a flask of sake that was in one of his pockets and then drank several sips.  
« Interesting ... Is your crew dispersed ? » He said while he handed you the flask of alcohol.  
« I have no crew. » you answered without emotion before drinking a sip of sake he had given you.  
The redhead seemed to think about something, his hand on his chin, while you continued to drink the alcohol that burned your throat.  
« According to the rumors you are in possession of a devil fruit, what's its name? »  
« Is this an interrogation ? » You asked with a scathing voice.  
Shanks was somewhat taken aback by your sudden change of attitude. You looked calm and composed, but seemed to have a hell of a temper under these gentle and candid traits. The redhead smirked.  
« I thought of recruiting you in my crew. » he said with a silk voice.  
You immersed your (E/c) eyes in his dark ones, trying to determine whether he was lying or was joking. You were hesitating. A lot. You first gauged the benefits.  
1 - You will not have to fight alone. 2 - You would not have to bear your eternal solitude. 3 - You could count on your nakama. 4 - Shanks was rather hot.  
Then it was the turn of the disadvantages.  
1 - You should socialize. 2 - You'd probably be the only woman in the crew.  
The benefits outweighed handily over the disadvantages.  
« And for that I must tell you what my devil fruit is ? » You asked, haughty.  
« I was joking. » he said laughing slightly. « I would see it soon enough if you accept my offer. »  
You squinted your sparkling eyes (E/c) and bit your lips. You really were tempted. Being part of a pirate crew seemed not unpleasant, quite the contrary, it announced many adventures. And oh lord, how you loved challenges and the unknown. Being a pirate meant above all to be free. You smirked and held out your hand.  
« Deal. »  
« Deal. » he replied smirking while he took your wrist. « Follow me. »  
« I want my own room. » you said with an haughty voice. « And I'm allergic to dust, your boat must be clean. »  
« Madame is capricious. » commented the redhead.


End file.
